A walking stick and an umbrella are widely used generally in a daily life. Particularly, the aged and the physically handicapped frequently use walking sticks on the occasion of going out. Further, a stick is historically old and has been widely used in a daily life all over the world.
Such a walking stick and an umbrella are very hard to be leant against a wall, and, when they are leant against the wall, they frequently lose their balance and fall down even due to a slight vibration. This is because the conventional walking stick or umbrella is very ill balanced since its grip portion gripped by the user, substantially formed in a J-shape, has only a limited point which is brought into contact with the wall surface.
Further, when the grip portion of the walking stick or the umbrella are hooked on a shelf at a predetermined height from a floor or a ground, there has frequently occurred the case of being ill balanced and easily losing their balance, thereby falling down. This is because the grip portion formed in a J-shape cannot absorb a swing motion in a widthwise direction in addition that the contact portion in the grip portion is very small.
As mentioned above, when the walking stick or the umbrella falls down on the ground or the floor, the user must bend greatly forward or bend his or her knees greatly in order to pick up the walking stick or the umbrella.
It has been hard together with a great pain when occasion demands for an aged person with physical handicap, a physically handicapped person or a person having a pain in his or her lower back to greatly bend forward or greatly bend his or her knees so as to pick up the walking stick or the umbrella falling down on the ground or the floor.
Further, when such a walking stick or an umbrella falls down in a street traffic, the user must bend greatly down or bend his or her knees in the traffic in order to pick up the walking stick or the umbrella. The aged and the physically handicapped, however, have difficulty in performing such behaviors rapidly. Accordingly, when they collide with a passenger, they are likely to fall down, and are injured thereby.
Still further, for a person who does not have handicap, it is very troublesome to pick up the walking stick or the umbrella falling down on the floor or the ground by bending down.
Furthemore, though there have been some idea which prevent the walking stick or the umbrella from falling down easily thus far, there has been no idea of making it possible for the user to grip the walking stick or the umbrella fallin down in an upright stance without bending down.
Accordingly, an object of the invention as claimed in claim 1 is to make it possible for the user to easily pick up a rod-shaped tool such as walking stick or the umbrella falling down on the ground or the floor nearly in an upright stance without bending forward by bending down or bending his or her knees.
Further, an object of the invention as claimed in claim 2 is to provide a rod-shaped tool wherein a tip portion stands up from the ground or the floor by pressing a grip portion to the ground or the floor, thereby being easily gripped by a hand.
Still further, an object of the invention as claimed in claim 3 is to provide a rod-shaped tool wherein a grip portion stands up from the ground or the floor by pressing a tip portion to the ground or the floor, thereby being easily gripped by a hand.
Furthermore, an object of the invention as claimed in claim 4 is to provide a rod-shaped tool wherein a grip portion is made to have a three-dimensional curve.
Moreover, an object of the invention as claimed in claims 9 to 10 is to provide a rod-shaped tool wherein a tip portion is made to have a three-dimensional curve.
Further, an object of the invention as claimed in claims 6 and 7 is to provide a rod-shaped tool which can stand at an angle of approximately forty-five degrees.
Still further, an object of the invention as claimed in claims 8 to 10 is to provide a rod-shaped tool which can deform a grip portion in various forms.
Furthermore, an object of the invention as claimed in claims 11 to 13 is to provided a walking stick which can be easily picked up by the user nearly in an upright stance without bending down or bending his or her knees even when the walking stick falls down.
Moreover, an object of the invention as claimed in claims 9 to 10 is to provided an umbrella which can be easily picked up by the user nearly in an upright stance without bending down or bending his or her knees even when the umbrella falls down.